Aelfirr
Aelfirr “You surface-dwellers have such pretensions to greatness. You think your hamlets and villages so grand, and yet beneath your feet thrives an empire that was venerable when your ilk were still huddling in crude hide tents against the thunder. It was ever thus - where we, the first born children of creation tread, so shall your kind follow, fighting for our scraps and calling them a feast.” - Lord Drevan Ninur, Praetor of House Alari, Scion of the Ebon Sting As the kingdoms of men spread across Estia, they also reached deeper into the earth as men and dwarves dug for iron, gold and precious stones to support their growing civilization. Eventually the surface races came upon something they had not expected: the Aelfirr, an advanced civilization of dark-skinned elf-kin. These subterranean strangers were richly attired, their least bedecked like surface nobles, and posessed of great arrogance and hauteur; they claimed that their name for their race meant “Firstborn”, and that they were the advance guard of a massive empire that stretched the length of Estia, hidden deep beneath the surface. What was more, they claimed to have been aware of the surface races since they first began building the great cities many centuries ago, and had watched in silence, until the time was right to reveal themselves to their new subjects. It was clear then that the Aelfirr viewed the surface races as little more than a novelty, akin to talking animals, a view proven by their immediate and vicious war on the surface races, seeking to subjugate them and make them a part of their vast empire in the belly of the world. The war ground on for generations, and finally ended in stalemate with both sides exhausted and bloodied. Since then, the Aelfirr have maintained an uneasy truce with the surface world, engaging in trade and building cautious alliances, but each side continues to watch the other. Their former enemies remember all too well the cruelty and arrogance of the Aelfirr, and for their part, the Firstborn have a greater respect for the martial prowess of the surface races, but still treat them with a vague sense of amusement and disdain, a view that is not entirely unmerited. The empire of the Aelfirr has persisted for millennia, and their mastery of the arcane, warfare and the arts is unmatched. As a race, the Deep Elves control magical powers beyond what most could even dream: they bind demons and elemental spirits to their will to be used as servants and soldiers, create stable gates to the Elemental Planes to furnish themselves with endless resources, and craft arcane constructs that are the match or superior to anything the ancient Neph Empire created at the height of their power. What is more, the Aelfirr have greatly extended lifespans, and easily live for hundreds of years if they do not die to violence or misfortune. Combined, these traits have given them a very skewed perspective of the world: to the Aelfirr, all other cultures are their lessers, and believe it only a matter of time before the loutish surface races acknowledge this fact. Physical Description The Aelfirr are tall and slender, moving with a long-limbed grace that they wear like a royal cloak. Their ears are pointed like those of a goblin, but smaller, with serrated lobes. Their skin ranges in color from pale grey to darker shades of indigo, royal purple or obsidian. In contrast, their eyes are generally bright, striking colors, vibrant shades such as pink, lavender, emerald green or crimson. Able to see perfectly in the darkness, their eyes are luminous and seem to glow faintly. Their hair is most often white, but thanks to their impressive magical heritage, every color of the rainbow is represented. Furthermore, most Aelfirr pay considerable attention to their appearance, augmenting their natural beauty with elaborate hair styles, tattoos, and decorative jewelry. To an Aelfirr going out in public, especially among the surface races, looking good isn’t just a luxury - it is a necessity. Also, after milennia of strict adherence to their caste system, where intermarriage between castes is rare, there is visible dimorphism evident among the Firstborn: Aelfirr of a common caste almost always share certain common physical traits, such as the unusual height and increased muscle mass of the Scorpion caste, or the preponderance for crimson hair or eyes among the Demon caste. Caste-specific traits are discussed further below. Society As a civilization that has existed for milennia, the Aelfirr have a rigidly stratified caste system. In the ancient past when their empire was first unified, the revered Imperator Ealioch conquered the dozens of warring states that once made up the Aelfirr civilization, dictating that they would unify and that the various duties that would sustain this new society would make up the castes. Over time, these castes have become effective cultures in their own right, with their own governance answering to the Imperial seat. Each such governing body spawns vast webs of alliances and treaties with their rival castes as they vie for the favor of the throne, not to mention countless schemes, power plays and political machinations. In truth, political scheming and manipulation run rampant through Aelfirr society; their vast subterranean courts buzz with intrigues and gossip as the castes vie for power and influence over one another, a pastime that often spills over into courtly bloodshed as gossip and whispers give way to hired assassins and vicious duels. Intermarriage between castes is not unheard of, but is most often for political purposes rather than out of love. Similarly, children are often fostered to other castes if they are seen to have a great talent in a particular area outside of their own caste’s purpose. Such arrangements ensure no caste’s bloodlines stagnate, as well as guaranteeing the various factions within the ranks of Aelfirr society are tightly bound together and kept in check by the intrigues and alliances this system generates. The broad, silent base of Aelfir society is the Casteless, a subculture made up of whole generations of slaves and indentured servants, many of whom are of other races, their ancestors enslaved in one of several ancient wars of conquest. The Casteless also contain poor, disgraced or outcast Aelfirr families, condemned to labor for their betters from birth to death. These wretches are treated as barely better than barnyard animals by the castes above them, and are tasked with the back-breaking daily labor to support their homes, growing food, tending animals, disposing of waste, and other menial duties. While few ever escape this life of never-ending drudgery, all dream of someday being taken into the household of one of the higher castes, to serve as a house servant or footman. To be truly free is an alien concept - to those who have toiled for generations, freedom comes only in death. Above the Casteless are the Five Castes, each devoted to some facet of the Aelfirr empire’s function. Each caste has holdings equivalent to the grandest surface kingdom, made up largely of vast districts dedicated to their duties to the Empire, in the sprawling metropolises of the Praetors, the nobility of the Aelfirr. A Praetor is akin to high nobility on the surface; they possess vast holdings, sprawling estates, and countless servants and slaves, and are answerable first and foremost to the sitting council of their caste, the Scions. This council is likewise made up of the most powerful and cunning Praetors of the Caste, Aelfirr hundreds of years old who have survived and engineered countless plots and assassinations. When the Scions gather, intrigues and betrayals waft through the air like incense. At the top of this tower of privilege is the Twilight Court, the seat of all power in the Aelfirr empire. From here, the Emperor and Empress of the Aelfirr rule their vast empire with a cold hauteur, never allowing themselves to be seen by any save their most loyal slave-guardians and servants. It is whispered among the surface races that the Aelfirr have had the same rulers for a thousand years or more, their already long lifespans unnaturally extended through gruesome blood magics and sacrifices of slaves and prisoners. None can truly say if this is true, and no sane man would dare to ask an Aelfirr, since to even speak to them of their rulers is to invite their wrath. The castes themselves consist of the Serpent Caste, which contains their diplomats and explorers, as well as their various spies and assassins; the Scorpion Caste, which is made up of their military forces, from armies of expertly trained soldiers to master artificers who control the great war constructs; the Nightshade Caste, which is made up of their artisans, artists and performers, as well as their formidable guilds of courtesans and craftsmen, who are said to be able to make any dream reality; the Demon Caste, made up of their many magical scholars and researchers, as well as the mighty wizard-lords who seek ever more ways to draw and bind extraplanar spirits to their will; and the Spider caste, which is made up both of their clergy and the ancestral guardians and servants of the Imperial line. Thanks to their control both of the faith and virtually all access to the Twilight Court, the Spider caste is said to hold final and absolute power over all of Aelfirr society, a privilege they protect with cold and lethal determination. Relations As their kingdom stretches across much of the continent of Estia, albeit deep beneath its surface, the Aelfirr maintain peaceable, if often strained, relations with each of the Four Kingdoms and all of their constituent races: none escaped the wrath of the Firstborn when they first warred upon the surface, and though peace has long been made between the Aelfirr and their former enemies, the scars run deep. The titans in particular recall their cruelty, for the castes prized their strength and stamina for use as servants and soldiers, and took many of their kind as slaves, never to be seen again by their surface-dwelling kin. There is likewise no love lost between the Aelfirr and the dwarves, who were the first to encounter the Firstborn as they dug deep into the earth to build their halls and seek the precious metals they desire. The wars fought between elves and dwarves in the darkness below the surface are legend even now among both races, and neither side has forgotten their grudge. Among the other races, the Aelfirr enjoy a relatively more peaceable relationship. Humans regard them with a mixture of awe, envy and fear, gnomes are fascinated by their abilities with both mechanisms and magical crafts, and the gnolls respect them as great warriors and deadly foes. For their part, the Aelfirr have had little contact with the Nephilim; the searing heat of the Tahkhet Desert has kept them far from that ancient land, and the secrets the Nephilim seek are not to be found in the caverns of the Firstborn. Similarly, while goblin caravans rarely desire to enter the underground realm of the Aelfirr, they will happily trade with the dark elves when they can, for Aelfirr goods demand a high price wherever they are sold. Oddly, while the Aelfirr view most of the surface races with a singularly disdainful arrogance, they reserve a special venom for the elves of the surface, whom they treat with open rancor. For their own part, surface elves generally steer well clear of the Firstborne, though this seems to be more out of sadness and pity than any sense of malice. Alignment and Religion The Aelfirr are heirs to a culture of cruelty and selfishness, turned both outwards and in. Of all of the races of Estia, they are the most inclined towards evil. While generally very lawful by nature, Aelfirr can be found that span the spectrum from law to chaos. Good Aelfirr are not unheard of, but most such individuals flee their homeland before long, disgusted by the arrogance and hedonism of their more traditional kin. In terms of religion, the Aelfirr are unique among the mortal races, in that they worship neither the Dragon Gods or the Andranan Pantheon. They acknowledge their existence, but give their worship almost exclusively to a dark goddess unique to their race, whose name they do not speak to outsiders, referring to her only by the epithet “The Lady of Whispers”. This fell deity is depicted as a beautiful Aelfirr woman with four great spider legs sprouting from her back like a bizarre mantle. She is often depicted holding spindle and distaff, or holding a spiderweb between her hands, symbolizing the intricate plots and intrigues that she encourages among her followers. Her priesthood, all contained within the aptly named Spider Caste, spread her gospel throughout the Aelfirr empire and see to it that no other god is worshipped in her place. Those rare Aelfirr that worship gods of the surface races do so within their homeland at their peril, and Aelfirr clerics of any other god are virtually unheard of. Adventures Aelfirr adventurers are most often outcasts from their own society; either under duress, having been cast out for some great crime, fleeing a vengeful rival and his or her hired assassins, or simply exploring the vast and bright world above the one they knew. Somewhat less common are sanctioned envoys, sent to the surface as diplomats and representatives to protect Aelfirr concerns among the “lesser” races. These envoys often join adventuring parties, either for mutual protection as they go about their business, or to use them as cover as they observe events and try to steer them towards the goals of their masters. Rarer still are the few who leave by choice, either as they rebel against the ironclad rules of the castes and the station chosen for them by fate or politics, or simply out of disgust for a culture where each person is enslaved to those stationed by Fate above them. No matter their reasons, Aelfirr adventurers often find themselves viewed with suspicion by those they ally with, and in turn must struggle to overcome their preconceptions of the surface races as crude primitives and dirt-scrabbling savages. Aelfirr Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution: All Aelfirr are possessed of a natural grace and poise, but are less hardy than average. Child of the Caste: Every Aelfirr of promise is raised from early childhood within one of the castes of their Empire, by birth or by fostering. From the time they can walk, they are shaped to the purpose of their new role, and no matter what they go on to do, this training shapes their skills and abilities. Further, due to many generations of selective breeding, certain physical traits have become common to certain castes. An Aelfirr character must select a Caste at character creation, which gives them a +2 bonus to a single Ability Score and a skill that is always treated as a class skill for that character. The castes are as follows: Demon Caste: Scholars, keepers of lore, and masters of the arcane. Scarlet and orange hair and burning crimson eyes are common, due to many ancient dalliances with summoned demons. Aelfirr sorcerers of the Demon Caste most often select the Abyssal, Arcane, Elemental or Infernal bloodlines. Bonuses: +2 Intelligence; Knowledge (Arcana) is always a class skill. Nightshade Caste: Artists, craftsmen and performers, from alluring courtesans to master swordsmiths. Nightshades are the physically smallest of the Castes, and are given to large, brilliantly colored eyes and paler skin than is otherwise common, usually having pale grey, lavender or even dead white skin. Bonuses: +2 Charisma; any one Perform or Craft skill is always a class skill. This choice may not be changed after character creation. Scorpion Caste: Soldiers, gladiators and warriors of every stripe make up this caste. Centuries of careful selection gives this caste unusual height, with both males and females reaching heights of 6’ or taller, as well as having significantly greater muscle mass than their kin. Bonuses: +2 Strength; Intimidate is always a class skill. Serpent Caste: Courtiers, diplomats and spies are the heart of the Serpents. Eyes of emerald or jade green are common among the sinuous-bodied Serpents, and many dye their hair to match. The other common feature of their caste is an inhuman grace and flexibility, bringing to mind the sinuous movement of a rearing cobra, not to mention the menace. Many scions of this caste keep various types of snakes as pets, and snake animal companions and familiars are a frequent sight in their halls. Bonuses: +2 Dexterity; Diplomacy is always a class skill. Spider Caste : Made up of the priesthood of the Lady of Whispers and the courtly servants and guardians of the rulers of the Aelfirr, the Spider Caste constantly seeks to control their race’s society, keeping their position with iron wills and ruthless cunning. They have the darkest skin, ranging from charcoal to obsidian, and often have pure white hair. Bonuses: +2 Wisdom; Sense Motive is always a class skill. Medium Size: Aelfirr are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Aelfirr have a base speed of 30 feet. Aelfirr Immunities: Aelfirr are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial bonus to saves against enchantment spells. Weapon Familiarity: Aelfirr treat the scorpion whip, lhosk and any weapon with the word “Aelfirr” in the name as a martial weapon. Darkvision: Aelfirr can see in darkness to a range of 120 feet. Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds Aelfirr for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Languages: Aelfirr characters begin play able to speak Common and Elven. Aelfirr with high intelligence scores may choose from the following bonus languages: Abyssal, Dwarven, Gnomish, Goblin, Ignan